1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air intake means for a heater, especially a motor vehicle heater with a muffler.
2. Description of Related Art
An air intake means with a muffler is known, for example, from published German Patent Application DE-A1 1 480 406. This muffler, which is located in the air feed line of motor vehicles, however, has the disadvantage that moisture or water present in the air that is taken in is drawn in unhindered at the same time and can adversely affect operation of the intake assembly of the motor vehicle.
An air intake means with a muffler of similar design is known from published German Patent Application DE 22 00 796 B2 and has a sound-absorbing body which is made in the form of a labyrinth so that the moisture or water which has been entrained in the air is at least partially retained in it. But here, the disadvantage is that the sound-absorbing material absorbs the moisture, and thus, changes its properties. In addition, no measures are taken to drain an excess of moisture or water so that there is the danger that this sound absorber becomes overloaded with moisture which is finally sucked into the downstream assembly.